<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>eye contact: part two by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634532">eye contact: part two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eye Contact, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, This is an elaborate shit post, This is ooc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:49:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Dream make eye contact at the public library because of course they do, this is a fanfiction after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>eye contact: part two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeWeeTree/gifts">KeeWeeTree</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633875">eye contact</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account">orphan_account</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote the first rendition in bio with my friend, so I thought it deserved a continuation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Dream looked at a college from across the library, the sun hitting the brown-haired man perfectly, making his heart skip a beat. The student locked eyes with him, and everything seemed to stop in time. Dream has never felt this way towards anyone, it was a completely new feeling, and one he liked  </p><p>The blue eyes that make shivers rush down his back turn away from him, and Dream can feel a sense of longing, he wanted those eyes on him again. His hand clenched around his well-loved pen, the free ink almost at the end of its life. Dream reluctantly looked away from the quietly studying man, the notebook in front of him seemed even more plain than before. An idea popped in his mind - he should give the blue eyed man his number. </p><p>Dream had no room in his mind for any sort of doubts, the only thing he could think of was talking to him, having his blue eyes look at his, and hearing what his voice would sound like. </p><p>He ripped out the entire paper with only a single string of paper filling its empty lines, which would be a waste of perfectly plain paper, but who cared about that? The perfect man was right in front of Dream, and he had no time to waste. </p><p>With confidence quickly seeping away from his bones, Dream walked right up to the table of the college student with beautiful blue eyes. </p><p>“Um hey, my name is Dream.” </p><p>Those blue eyes were pooled with confusion. “Uh, hello, my name is George?” </p><p>A British accent. The man - George - had a British accent. The universe did not play fair. </p><p>“What’s your major?” Dream asked, pulling out a chair at the same table, the ripped out page still in his hand. </p><p>George continues to look at him with confusion, but now it had some amusement mixed in the pool. “Computer science, you?” </p><p>“I’m a law student.” Dream swallowed, he was - for the first time in his life - unsure how to proceed with the conversation. </p><p>“Oh no, what do you want from me. Did you see me violate a library rule.” Sarcasm dripped from the British accent, and Dream loved it. </p><p>“No, but I did see you, and you violate all laws of the universe.” What the fuck we’re the words coming out his mouth. “No one can be this perfect.” Was his horrible finish. </p><p>George cocked an eyebrow, “That’s ... unexpected.” His blue eyes glanced at the paper still tightly clutched in Dream’s hand. “What’s that? My ticket for violating the uh... laws if the universe?” </p><p>Dream cringed at something he started. “No it’s my number, so I can prove that I’m not just bad pick-up lines.” </p><p>George laughed, and it looked and sounded ethereal. The late afternoon sun casting a spotlight given by the universe, framing his brown hair and pale skin. </p><p>“I’d like to know what else you are then.” He held out a slender hand. </p><p>Dream barely registered that he was supposed to give the crumpled paper to the outstretched hand before a horribly massive spread accords his face. He hastily - but gently - gave the man his number scribbled down on an entire piece of lined paper. </p><p>“Thank you for giving me a chance, how about we meet up here at five? I can grab us a coffee, there’s a Starbucks nearby.” Dream leaned on his hand, staring at George’s eyes, making him feel the same shivers as the first time they made eye contact. </p><p>“Sure, I do have a test coming up.” George smiled, making his eyes so beautiful it hurt Dream, but in a weird good way. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is very not that good but I wrote it in under an hour so that’s my excuse. This is also a continuation of a shit post so there’s another excuse. Thanks for reading tho :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>